The present invention relates to memory systems for recording digital data received at high input rates and more specifically to memory systems comprising multiple memory units which are adapted for handling variable numbers of input data streams.
It is desirable for instruments such as oscilloscopes to have the ability to process more than one channel or stream of input data. Frequently, oscilloscopes process four or more analog signals and use analog-to-digital ("A/D") converters to convert these signals into separate streams of multiple bit data words. These operations often take place at very high speeds and produce large amounts of data over short time intervals. To process these data, oscilloscopes typically employ memory systems that are capable of temporarily storing the data as rapidly as they are produced. Such memory systems allow for later transfer of the data to permanent memory at slower speeds. Further, such memory systems should ideally have the ability to handle a variable number of streams of input data and fully utilize the memory capacity of the system regardless of the actual number input channels in use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide memory systems which allow for the temporary storage of large amounts of digital data received at high speeds over short time intervals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide memory systems having the ability to handle variable numbers of input data streams while efficiently utilizing the memory capacities of the systems in all cases.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide memory units implemented on single integrated circuit chips which are specially adapted for forming "programmable" memory systems having the temporary storage and variable data stream handling capabilities referred to above.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide memory systems comprised of memory units which require minimum amounts of ancillary logic or "glue logic" circuitry external to the chips on which the memory units are implemented for forming memory systems.